Stay With Me
by under.spectra
Summary: Odin has cast Loki out in much the same way he'd cast Thor, the difference being that Loki has made enemies. It is his prerogative to survive by any means necessary and he is taken aback, if anything, by the generosity and kindness of one billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. It's amazing what pampering and kind words can do.
1. Confianya

I don't think I've ever been so passionate in writing fic before. This story is my baby and I hope you all enjoy it, it's gonna be a long one

* * *

Chapter 1

Confianya

Confianya was in full swing Saturday nights and early Sunday mornings, pre sunrise. It was a place for the rich and famous to get lost in and let go for a while, that was the idea anyway, that was the pull. It was early, 1am, and Tony sat on a luxurious white couch with a girl on his arm, bored and lonesome while she played with his ear, whispering things. The drink in his hand had barely been touched. Tony's life moved slowly now that Pepper worked more but was around less, the Avengers were split until further notice, and Stark Industries had all its hands in separate pots and waiting on the paperwork for it. All he had had in the last three weeks were his shop and his money.

The music pulsed through the crowd in front of him pulling a heavy base drop. It was the kind of music that was supposed to make people want to fuck to and if he was being honest with himself, he _was_ into the beat; he just couldn't come up with a reason to care. He caught a flicker then, something was familiar in that crowd, someone he knew. Tony blinked with interest, more alert then he'd been before. Locks of long dark hair, pale skin, he found who he was looking for then and he narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Loki was in the crowd, moving between laughing women who were drinking enough to be throwing their arms around each other, and men walking past with drinks and smirks, and couples moving to the music and hanging off of each other. All of those people were in danger; this whole building was in danger. Who knew what Loki was planning or how he came to be there, the last time Tony had seen him he was muzzled and chained and on his way back to another world. Why would the god choose to show himself at a shit-storm like Confianya? Why in the midst of an Avenger? Loki met his eyes with a sly smile and then he was lost in the crowd, leaving Tony to search again, eyes roaming countless faces like a faithful hound dog while his insides began to tense. Loki had _known_ Tony was there, he'd been waiting to be discovered, that was obvious now. The god reemerged, watching Tony knowingly. He walked among the potential casualties, sliding a hand around the waist of a pretty looking girl, using her as leverage to push past her through the crowd. The melody boomed and sent a chill down Tony's spine; Loki was heading for the exit.

He was up and following him within seconds, leaving the drink and the girl at his side in surprise.

The door gave way to an alley where Loki was waiting, his hands in the pockets of his coat. He looked calm.

"Anthony Stark."

Tony took a breath. He was wearing a bullet proof vest beneath his suit and had access to JARVIS if he needed it, but other than the Taser in his pocket he had no weapons, he wasn't Iron Man right now, which meant in his eyes that he was as good as dead.

"Reindeer Games. Although you look more like a Bambi without the helmet on," Tony stated matter-of-factly while he slid his hands into his own pockets, copycatting Loki as best he could. Loki was staring at the moon.

"Do you have your suit with you?"

"I'm unarmed."

Loki made a quick nod, keeping his eyes on the sky.

"So what brings you to Malibu, thriving nightlife?"

Loki was caught in a look of wonder when he tore his gaze away to meet Tony's hard eyes. Something about him was less menacing than their first meeting but that didn't mean much. Tony figured the god had more time now that he didn't have an army of monsters to control. The fate of the world wasn't about to be up handed, he could take his time, no rush to kill.

"What are the questions you really want to ask me? I'm here now, I am an open book."

Tony tapped his foot nervously as he looked down but not away from the god, not liking the knowledge he seemed to have picked up of urban phrases. If all of the cards were out then they're out. "Why aren't you home, why aren't you in space jail, do you play with your food before you eat it? I have more but…we can start with those," Tony stopped for a moment, wondering if any sort of green light would come at him. He nodded toward the exit door, "Are those people in there safe?"

"They're safe," Loki answered, "Anthony-"

"Tony, please, or Mr. Stark."

Loki's mouth turned up into a small half smile. "Tony, we have prisons like yours in Asgard but my father is more colorful than that. He has imagination." The words that came from Loki's mouth were as hollow as Tony believed Loki's heart to be. "I suppose playing with my food has brought me to the predicament I am in now."

Tony furrowed his brow, marveling at both Loki's words and his manner. "You know what I like about you, Loki?" He paused just long enough to earn a side glance under some killer eyelashes before continuing and wondering if Loki had actually expected a real compliment. "I can talk to you. These other villains, they just _scream_ and move around a lot, you can hardly have a good conversation with them, they're all over the place. This is…," He waved to the brick wall and the quiet night sky above them, "this is nice."

Loki huffed, seemingly agitated by Tony's last remarks. "It was a mistake coming to you tonight, Mr. Stark? Shall I go?"

"You came to me? For what?"

So maybe he shouldn't have taken the conversation so lightly. Less jokes, more tact Tony. _Tact,_ he repeated in his head. The sudden change in Loki brought some of the fear back and he knew he shouldn't have let it ebb away in the first place, he could be blasted apart at any moment and it was up to Loki when and where. Plus he couldn't let him just fly away now without getting any answers or clues as to why he was here on Earth again, SHEILD would have his head. Loki made a noise of disgust and took a few steps backward.

"No wait, don't go!" Tony extended a hand out to Loki, "um, yeah I'm sorry, I'm nervous, so what, tell your story, what's up?" He finished by rubbing his head and hoping the Desperate Card he'd just pulled on Loki would work.

The god slowed his steps, bringing a hand out of his pockets to squeeze his arm as some sort of comfort. "I suppose I _am_ here because of our conversations. I needed to find you because…perhaps you wouldn't try to end my life as quickly as the others would."

Tony nodded, though he understood little more than bits of Loki's statement. "That's why you chose a club, a place I wouldn't have access to my weapons."

"That is correct."

"And why should that matter? I mean, why are you looking for Avengers in the first place?"

"You are all I know here, you are most like me. The other creatures of Midgard have no place by my side…your Avengers are my enemies but we understand each other, in a way, do we not?"

Tony thought for a moment, giving Loki a hard look. "Why come here in the first place though, why not stay in your own world? I get you wanted to rule Earth but," he shrugged, "if you don't like the people why try to take over?"

"I'm not here to rule you, not now."

"Then why?"

Loki pursed his lips, looking more and more uncomfortable. "As I was saying, my father has interesting ways of dealing with problems. He could have locked me away, killed me, tortured me," Tony cringed at the comment, "but he prefers banishment for his sons."

Tony blanched, stepping closer to Loki without thinking about it. "So wait, he banished you to the planet you just tried to take over?"

"Yes, he sent my brother here as well and he was corrected. Father has done the same with me, only he's sent me here for the dogs, for you and your friends to take care of."

"Then…you're surrendering? You're going out without a fight? I mean I'm not trying to give you any ideas but picking us off one by one like this is a pretty smart idea. Cowardly, but it would get the job done."

"How strange of you to offer," Loki said with a snicker.

"Yeah well," Tony answered automatically and regretting every second afterward.

"Odin has taken my magic," Loki broke in, his demeanor quiet and sullen. "He is a powerful man and he is a restless one. He means to send me to you with nothing to defend myself. He didn't send me here to be corrected, he sent me here to die by Midgardian hands."

Both men were quiet for a moment, leaving Tony to study his enemy.

"Are you surrendering to the Avengers?"

"No."

"Then why did you come here tonight? What'd you find me for?"

"If I hid from you, you would find me eventually. Find me and kill me. Perhaps your SHEILD would have me captured and imprisoned. I could even venture to guess that they would use me for experimentation. I have no desire to hide among such shallow creatures Mr. Stark. The Avengers are the closest thing to an Asgardian that exists here. You and your friends are warriors. You have valor and power beyond anyone else in this realm. You protect and you live by codes. I admire that. As much as I sought to destroy your group before, you are all that I have now. You may kill me here, you may have me arrested and taken in. Those choices are yours."

Tony stood with a grave expression, taking in everything that Loki had said. "But you don't want either of those things to happen do you. I can't…I can't let you just walk away from me tonight, I gotta do something," Tony shook his head. "Will you come willingly into custody?"

Loki seemed to fold into himself as he looked away. "No," he said quietly.

Tony licked his lips and leaned up against the wall of the club. The music had changed into something more down tempo and beat driven. "I'm not going to believe a word you say, but what are you planning to do here on earth now that you're powerless?"

"Survive as best I can."

Tony nodded. "Get a job, listen to your boss, attend the crappy pool parties your friends throw."

Loki leered at Tony like he'd been threatened with fire but didn't say a word.

It was getting late and the early morning chill was building up around them. Tony dialed a number into his phone and connected with Confianya's owner. "Yeah just keep the tab for me would'ya? Thanks dear, you're swell. I had a good time, mm'bye." The phone was snapped shut and Tony took a few steps toward the seemingly broken god. "You want to get out of here?"

* * *

And so concludes Chapter one, feedback would be beneficial to me because I am INCREDIBLY new to the Avengers fandom. I prefer that the characters stay in character :S Thanks much!


	2. Cruel To Be Kind

Very overwhelmed with the love in the review section, thank you. To the 'truth' anon, I understand that this plot could be considered over used but I'm hoping I have flare and a couple of tricks that you'll like. Perhaps they won't be flashy, just subtle. This is a low-key tale. Omgosh get it? 'lo-ki'? Ehehe...

* * *

Chapter 2

Cruel To Be Kind

Having Loki Laufeyson in the passenger seat of his Hummer with a seatbelt around his waist was now officially the most awkward situation Tony had ever been in. The ride home was quiet and despite Tony's brain firing off a hundred questions and ideas a minute, he could sense that Loki's mind was a 180 of that; vacant and somber. They left the vehicle and entered his beachside estate, Loki following obediently as JARVIS greeted him by name and title.

_Shall I contact Director Fury for you sir?_

"No JARVIS, I have it under control," Tony replied to the empty room. "Mr. Laufeyson is inoperative and off the radar until further notice, capiche?

_Very good, sir._

Tony threw his jacket over the couch and sat down, mulling over the fact that they needed to pick up where they'd left off before he could sleep tonight.

"Your father took all of your powers?"

Loki walked slowly around the room looking at everything, his hands buried deep inside his coat. "That is correct. I have no means of summoning magic nor can I transform in any way."

"What about strength, was that a power too? You and your brother were like championship wrestlers when we fought."

"It may have been magic that enhanced my strength but I am under the assumption that Asgardians are superior to any race here in Midgard."

"Makes sense," Tony nodded. "It's 2:40 in the morning, wanna go a few rounds?"

Loki stopped pacing to answer. "It will be daylight soon and I am tired."

Tony made a sour face and rolled his head over the back of the couch to close his eyes. "I'm afraid of waking up at the bottom of the ocean tomorrow with a certain war criminal free to do serious damage to the city."

Loki grinned at first, and then frowned. "I have no means of accomplishing _that_, Mr. Stark."

"But you're still a man, you're not broken. It's not like you're deprived of normal human ideas and attributes. " Loki _wasn't_ human but come on; he knew what Tony was getting at.

"Why don't you become a god, live your life with royal privilege and destiny and then have everything taken from you and see if you don't feel broken."

Loki's voice rose as he spoke but he wasn't irate, nor was he being argumentative, but it did have that bite. Tony knew the type of guy, the kind that couldn't go two sentences without pouring their insecurities out into harsh bitch rants. He had a word for guys like that but he skipped the name calling in his head to focus on the giant problem in his livingroom. "It's happened to me too. Look at this place; you think other people live like this? I'm famous man, it's like being a king. And don't think for second we didn't grow up the same way, I'm the American prince," Tony leaned off the couch to point a thumb at his chest. "I got everything I wanted too and it was taken from me within seconds. The difference between you and me is that I believed I could fix it all…and I did. I survived."

The room was unsettlingly quiet to Tony after his speech and he collapsed back into the couch mumbling about bitch rants and something about a cave. Loki only turned away.

"I would like a room for the night."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Tony stretched up again, rubbing his face and heaving himself off the couch. "If it's alright with you I'm going to have you locked in until tomorrow, I mean, this isn't a prison but it's more like a _you gotta trust me so I can trust you_ type thing. Just for tonight," Tony said, guiding Loki into an elevator. He wished he'd been back at Stark Towers when all this played out. That way he could have had all of his technology at his disposal and could have put as much distance between him and Loki as possible. As it stood now he'd moved most of his new machinery to his new home, his Malibu estate was nothing more than a playroom.

"I have no other options then to trust you while I'm here," Loki spoke quietly. Tony decided he liked that tone, _a lot_. It was a little arrogant at times but it was a far cry from the menacing jeers and snide remarks from the past. He watched him from his side of the compartment, absently biting his thumb as sleep threatened to take over while he was still standing. Loki still seemed brooding with some undisclosed purpose, though his eyes seemed sad. "Yeah," he snapped himself out of it as the elevator hit the top floor. The doors opened and they headed to a small work room with a bathroom off of it. He pointed to an expensive looking couch covered with papers and books. "So this is the honeymoon suite, fresh towels are in the back," he explained, peering into the bathroom and seeing a heap of used towels on the floor.

"Just for tonight, okay?" Tony winced, knowing he had no reason to do so. "You'll have a better room in the morning, swear."

* * *

And the morning came. Loki awoke after only a few hours, blinking back sleep and rubbing at his temples. Since his power had been taken from him he'd felt easily exhaustible and prone to a weaker state, like a shell of his former self. The stress of his reign in Asgard, his survival with the Chitauri, the weight of what he had done here on Earth, and his ultimate punishment all seemed to soak into his bones and settle there, clouding his mind.

He found the door to the hall unlocked and upon leaving the room, JARVIS spoke clearly over the layout. _Good morning, you are free to access limited areas of the estate via elevator and staircase. Food and other needs will be met under these conditions. _

Loki wondered if the limited access included a means of leaving Tony's house or if he was indeed his prisoner now. It was true that he could have been quite literally walking into the hands of the enemy when he came here last night, but as he'd decided, if it was to happen, why not make it quick? He only hoped that Tony had the courtesy to make it so.

He made his way along the modern décor, mapping out where he could and could not go. There were quite a few doors that remained locked upon trying the handle, though he avoided deck access for the time being. When he happened upon a lavish bathroom he sighed and let himself in, beginning a shower at his leisure. It wasn't anything like the royal baths he grew up with but he knew Tony wasn't a normal Midgardian. It was like he'd said the night before; he lived here like a king.

Loki left the stone and glass stall and took a soft towel, wrapping it along his waist and began pawing at his hair. Water dripped down the long locks and left trails down his torso when he moved closer to the mirror. He missed the shorter cut he'd had back home and wondered absently if he could have it done the same. Then he noticed his eyes, dark circles around the lashes, heavy bags and discoloration from mistreatment and malnourishment. He touched the tender skin, frowning.

_Mr. Laufyson._

Loki glanced upwards into the mirror, "Yes JARVIS?"

_May I create a list of nutrients and health routines that will bring your complexion and body mass up to healthy and appropriate levels?_

He hesitated for a moment. "You are authorized to do my bidding?"

_I have been programed to serve you in any way that will make your stay a pleasant one. I also hold a record of your previous transgressions and have been tasked with reporting and preventing further transgressions within this household._

Loki grinned slowly, standing and sliding a hand through his wet hair. "That's very kind of you. I accept your offer and would also request the means in which to cut my hair."

* * *

He dressed again in the same clothing he'd had since arriving in Midgard; a simple collared shirt and slacks, though without the power to control at whim, the shirt was creased and dirt remained on the hem. It covered the bruises on his body and that was enough.

Most of the day passed by and Tony met him on a lower level, stretching a hand down his back to work a muscle that had been pinched during his time in the shop.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"I did, thank you."

Tony nodded, not sure of what to say next. "Did you steal those clothes?" he nodded towards Loki, who looked down at them knowingly. Tony's mouth twitched in a bored annoyance and began to walk away. "That's petty theft, unless you took those from someone. Gotta learn the rules here!" he shouted before disappearing down a flight of stairs. Loki watched him go with a blank face.

They didn't meet again until evening when Loki came into the livingroom. Tony was reclining on the couch with something akin to an IPAD and he nodded to Loki, setting the tablet down and folding his hands in his lap.

"Would you like a drink, Mr. Laufeyson?"

Loki took a measured breathe and nodded. "Yes that's very kind."

The _soft spoken gentlemen_ game Loki was pulling was going to get on his nerves in no time, if he didn't mean it that is, which he didn't, and he could tell already that Loki couldn't take much more of it either. He stood and crossed the room, taking a glass off the bar, picking a bottle and pouring it on the rocks. Loki sipped it and cringed. "Do you have something light and without alcohol?"

"Like tea?" Tony questioned. Somehow he found his curiosity spiked when Loki told the truth.

"Tea, please," Loki set the drink down and sat on the stool, starring at the bar top with troubling eyes.

"You have tea in your world?" Tony asked after a moment.

"We have very similar foods at home, the same fruits and meats from animals, but we have creatures that you do not have and we have plants that don't grow here. Some of our drinks are too strong to consume I think, for someone from Midgard."

"Sounds like a challenge," Tony smiled, bringing a hot cup to his guest and leaning over the bar with his own.

Loki sipped the tea with closed eyes, enjoying the heat from the steam.

"Thor told me a little bit about Asgard. Fascinating place, not sure if I could fit in there though."

"You wouldn't. There aren't enough play-things there to keep you occupied I'm afraid."

"Play-things?"

Loki set his tea down and looked at Tony squarely. "We have little technology that would interest you, I doubt you would appreciate our entertainment…although our woman are just as beautiful. They're smarter though," Loki added, nearly grinning. "You would have little in common with the men of my realm and your mouth would get you into more trouble then you bargain for. It's a bad match for you."

_I can behave if I want_, Tony thought, while watching Loki drink. "Well I'm not there anyway…you're here," he challenged. Loki only frowned. "So," Tony went on, "you've sworn to be an upholding citizen from this day forth and plan on continuing life in perfect harmony with our law systems, never mind the fact that you've killed an undisclosed number of Americans and turned a major city upside down, you're sorry," Tony ended with an exaggerated sad face.

Loki seemed to be almost boiling with the rage he kept hidden behind his stony expression. "Is this something that I'll endure often, Mr. Stark?" he said coldly.

Tony shrugged and rubbed his hands, keeping his weight on the bar. "You killed hundreds of people, others are still out of work and on the street because of what you did. Their justice is in my hands as long as you're here, buddy." With that Tony stood and made to walk away, then he turned back to face Loki. "What would you do with me if you were in my position?" he asked quietly.

The former god flinched and left the table, several expressions flickering over his face at once. Tony watched him go, then poured the cups of tea into the sink and kicked an ottoman on the way out.

* * *

I didn't have a second opinion before posting this time, so hopefully this chapter is in the clear.


	3. Not A Secret At All

Chapter 3

Not A Secret At All

Throughout the week Loki was left at home while Tony attended conferences and stayed out, all night sometimes, being ever the man who succumbed to his own flight of fancy. They were civil to each other, their arguments abandoned for the time being in place of silence. Loki moved into the room he was promised; a second floor space with its own bathroom and a large bed with fluffy oversized pillows. But the tension was high, like Loki regretted having to be there just as Tony regretted letting him stay.

Tony wasn't sure where his guest was at the moment, above him obviously, but he didn't care much where. He was at work in his basement, reading through papers in his abandoned Aston Martin while one of his robots patiently awaked a request. The phone at his side buzzed thought-shatteringly loud and some of the papers slipped through his hands, exasperating him to no end. "Jus'fuck paper," he moaned quietly, closing his eyes and sinking into the leather seat, throwing the rest of the pile over the passenger side door. The robot on-call lowered its arm grip, following the paper trail to the floor in what seemed like the human emotion for worry. Bruce Banner's face flashed in front of Tony when he held the device close. It took a second and some chewing on his tongue to make the decision to answer it.

"Tony Stark here," he spoke clearly, a smile threatening the edges of his lips.

"Tony," came the cheery voice on the other end of the line, "Manhattan misses you-"

"Are you in Manhattan?" Tony interrupted. Bruce had been in Calcutta until further notice and the thought of him back in the states so soon made him giddy. The voice on the other end laughed.

"I am but I have to fly to LA tomorrow, are you too busy for a washed up bio researcher?"

"Ugh, its music to my ears baby," Tony cooed, "Call me, I'll take you to Chart House. Are you staying?"

The line was quiet for a moment, and then a non-committing yet inquisitive "Maybe," came through.

"Wonderful, see you then."

The line was cut and Tony was left alone again in the dead silence of his basement. The idea of having another Avenger around with Loki in the house seemed like a bad idea, despite the fact that Bruce was more used to hulking out and handling himself around others. There was the small chance that Loki would crack and try to use Bruce in some way, the way he had on the helicarrier, but that would mean revealing himself to another SHEILD member and Tony figured that's the last thing he'd want to do. Loki was good at hiding anyway, having Dr. Banner over would be a breeze. He sank down into the seat, starring past the pipes in the ceiling and looking at nothing at all.

Hours passed and Tony was seated in his rarely used office when Loki walked by the door frame. "Hey Loki, could you come in here for a minute?" He stopped and backtracked to stand just inside the room as Tony tipped his glasses at him. "That's new…," Tony peered towards his guest, noticing the shorter bob, prim and cared for. Loki seemed to be looking better all around, it was something about his face, though Tony couldn't put a finger on what exactly had changed. It made sense with his access to the gym and kitchen. "Um, nice hair, I'm having Bruce Banner over tomorrow, maybe. You remember him." It wasn't a question, more like a giant 'in your face for fucking with my friends, remember _that_?'

"I'll be in my room," Loki stated without much expression. Tony nodded while Loki turned to leave. And that was that, so brief. He looked down at his work in annoyance. He was holding so much in, he could tell. They both were.

* * *

Chart House was a lavish restaurant overlooking Topanga Beach and the Santa Monica Bay. Though it was a little mundane for Tony's taste, Bruce loved it. They had reservations after a seminar and now they were dining on snow crab and artichoke hearts, and washing it down with embarrassingly colorful drinks. Bruce always seemed overly polite at first, wiping his mouth with his periwinkle napkin before he spoke. "I'm not keeping you from work am I? Maybe uh, wild night perhaps?"

Tony's head twitched sideways while he leaned back in his chair to sip on a Margarita. "Come ooon, the only wild nights I have now are with JARVIS! Now that Pepper's MIA."

"Pepper's MIA?"

"Well…she's around, she's busy. You want another drink?" Tony made to snap his fingers but Bruce stopped him.

"No that's alright," he said softly, always softly, "so why stay in California? You don't seem as happy here. Your research is at Stark Towers now, so what gives?"

Tony hesitated and shrugged unconvincingly. "Extended vacation, you don't get golden shores off the Henry Hudson Parkway, do you?" Bruce smiled quietly, not buying in entirely to what Tony was selling.

"I've got a project here that I'm not sure I want to take back home with me yet."

"Can I see it?"

"Nope."

* * *

Since Bruce's body wasn't as accustomed to alcohol as his counterpart, it was on his third martini that he decided to stay with Tony that night. He sat on the couch gingerly, spreading his arms over the back in relaxation. "Make me a drink, Tony, I know you want too," he sang. Tony watched from the entryway, grinning.

"What'll it be, Captain?"

"Cap isn't here," Bruce waved.

Tony laughed. "That's right, just me and the Jolly Green Giant."

Laughter erupted from the couch as Tony crossed the room. "I'm grabbing the good stuff from downstairs, be back." And with a few steps into the hall he caught sight of raven hair and trails of a long coat disappearing around the corner. _So the kids awake_, Tony thought, following after Loki just to give him grief. "Bambi," he hissed as low as he could, catching Loki in the darkness just before he could shut the door to his room. Loki stopped and looked over his shoulder, turning gradually as Tony came closer. "It's safe to say we'd both be in a heap of trouble if you were caught here."

Loki stepped further back into his room, allowing Tony to lean against the doorframe. "I'm aware of that."

Tony smirked, noticing the bit of a rush he got off of the banter that ensued whenever he was around the fallen god. "What do you have your coat on for?"

Loki hesitated before clutching his own arm, the way he had the night he'd found Tony in the ally. A nervous habit it seemed. "What business is it of yours?" he whispered, to which Tony gave him a pointed look. "My house, my business."

"Tony!" Bruce called from the livingroom.

"Yeah in a flash!" Tony called back. He turned to see Loki's hand slip away from his arm and reach for the door, intent on shutting it.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Stark."

Tony leaned off the frame to catch the door quickly. "You sure you're not jealous that the big boys get to stay up late?"

"Try not to drink it all at once," Loki goaded, shutting the door quietly in Tony's face.

The rest of the night was spent discussing Bio-Nucleonics and Berkeley versus MIT. Tony wasn't the biggest fan of this region of science but they stayed on the topic of CBRN weapons for a while. To sum it up, they dealt with nuclear weapons and the wonderful fusion of bio chemical warfare, or lack thereof. Bruce was surprised to find himself in the backseat of one of Tony's prize cars that morning, waking up to the dull light from the basement bulbs instead of the soft morning light from the monitored windows upstairs. He cursed and propped himself up in the seat, smelling coffee.

"I, am _so_,sorry." Tony called over from his work bench, "head hurt?"

"Yeah," Bruce squinted.

As consolation, Tony whipped up Pepper's prize hangover cure for Bruce, and then sent him on his way via personal chauffeur, wishing with nearly all his heart that he could follow him home to New York. Loki had behaved himself and treated the visit with surprising indifference, as if Dr. Banner had never been there to begin with. It wasn't the reaction that Tony was expecting but somehow, after it was all said and done, it fit. Bruce had had no new tales to tell of the Hulk, nor did he have anything to say about SHEILD or the other members of the team and that gnawed at Tony slowly, especially after the doctor had gone.

After his workout and a shower, Tony came around to Loki's room and knocked. "You in there, prince?"

The door opened and Tony gave a real smile this time, if only for a moment. He cleared his throat and cracked his neck. "Dry cleaning service. Don't say no," he shook his head, "your clothes are terrible."

Loki furrowed his brow and seemed unsure. "I'm not familiar with dry cleaning."

"It's the expensive way to wash your clothes, so do you mind if I take yours in?" Tony looked Loki over and continued with, "I'm going to buy you a few things too, something more comfortable."

Loki opened his mouth and then closed it, making it obvious that he didn't know what to say. This was one of those occasions when Tony tried very hard to forget that this man murdered Agent Coulson and an undisclosed amount of civilians a few months back.

"Your kindness surprises me…you're very generous," Loki said carefully. A moment passed before Tony backed away from the entrance shrugging awkwardly. "Wear whatever you want from upstairs in the meantime, I'll be back in 20 for _that_," he nodded towards Loki.

* * *

He was back home by 9, just getting in before the sun set for the night. He scurried up the stairs with bags and boxes nearly toppling as he moved and he swore to God if anyone caught sight of him like this he'd have to go full Iron Man on them. The elevator opened to the main livingroom and he stopped when he saw that Loki was there on the couch. Tony set the bags down on the floor without really taking his eyes from the man in front of him. _Of all the things in my closet_, he thought.

Loki sat upright against the arm rest, his knees bent to his chest with a book propped over them. He wore a long silk robe; the kind that Tony knew would unfortunately hug him in all the right places. It had a variety of colors in it, all rich and royal looking, and the neck line did nothing to hinder his appearance.

"_That_, is a woman's robe," He stated as Loki closed the book.

The former god looked put-off by Tony's comment, putting on an arrogant face and looking away. "It's akin to something I wore at home."

Tony waved it off. "Don't worry about it." He gathered some of the things he'd carried up and brought them over to where Loki sat. "Old clothes, new clothes," he pointed, resting a hand on the top box. "Anything else?"

Loki glanced up at his host with obvious surprise at the amount of gifts, but something about his expression was troubling. "No, you've done enough already," he said quietly. Tony nodded slowly, scrapping his nails over the box and turning to leave. He took the rest of the bags into the elevator and hit '3', the doors sliding closed over the image of Loki's lithe body stretching out to touch the boxes.

* * *

Hopefully none of you minded the third party crashing the Stark-Laufeyson household! XD It wasn't that painful


	4. Hypnagogia

I honestly feel like flying when I read the support I've had for this project. I won't lie, I suffered a bout of writers block but it's not as if I'm going to drop the story! It's cloudy but it's there and I am enjoying myself.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hypnagogia

Tony woke before the morning alarm went off, twisting himself around in the sheets and feeling peaceful in the first moment of awareness. Then reality crept slowly in and his heart plummeted. It was so easy to turn Loki in to SHEILD, so easy and so close he could taste it. Dial them in, helicopters on his roof, explanations to Fury. He played through it all in his mind. He could go back to New York, wham bam thank you ma'am. So what gave? _Loki Laufeyson_, he liked that name. He imagined how Loki would behave at a shitty night club, so pristine and unavailable. Tony turned onto his side without opening an eye and thought of Loki's plight. Earth was his hell, well too fucking bad, it belonged to the human race and god damn it that wasn't a punishment, no matter what planet you're from.

* * *

"Could you describe for me a normal work day back in Asgard?"

Loki entered the den at dusk to find Tony lying on the carpet, throwing a bright green ball in the air. The question came spontaneously as he crossed the threshold. "What kind of job are you interested in, exactly?"

Tony shrugged, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "Come down here a second, I want to talk to you."

As Loki approached, Tony patted the floor next to him. "Lay down, we're having a therapy session."

"Therapy," Loki considered the term, seating himself next to his host. "What is your idea of therapy?"

"We talk about your problems, I give you encouragement. Emotions and…breakthroughs abound…," Tony glanced at Loki, holding the ball at his chest. "Sound like a good time?"

Loki squinted with a subtle shake of his head. "Is this not keeping you from your work?"

"You kidding me, babe? You _are_ my work."

Loki turned away in silence, which dragged on with Tony's patience. "How 'bout you ask me something first."

"Why _are_ you helping me, Stark?"

"Tony," he corrected. "I was hoping I'd figure that out once you got here."

"And now?"

Tony shrugged, though he knew at least a part of why he kept Loki there. At the moment he was still SHEILD's top offender. Aside from hints of a stronger force on the horizon (tip offs from recent low rate criminals and thieves), SHEILD had their own things to deal with, most of which Tony knew nothing about. The Avengers team had been called together only once, in order to stop none other than the man sitting next to him, and he was all his now, until he decided what to do with him. "Dunno," he answered simply. "I know I don't want to be the direct cause of your death and suffering. It's…weird to think about." He threw the ball again. "What's the difference between the Loki who unleashed thousands of monsters into New York and the one sitting next to me right now?"

"I was promised revenge. The Others had power and because of my wit they let me live. A bargain was made and I was sent to Midgard to dominate it. I had no choice in the matter."

"Did you want it?" Tony's response had lost the playful tone he'd been using moments ago, setting off flags in Loki's mind.

"Yes, the chance to have ultimate power over a world such as yours, why would I refuse when it was being handed to me on a platter?"

"Well I wouldn't say we were served up on a _platter_. You got pretty down and dirty trying to make it all happen. 'Didn't seem like they gave you much help."

There was the bait, and Loki took it. "They gave me the knowledge and means to capture your world in a single _stroke,_" He boasted loudly. "All that was needed was a wave of my staff and you all fell to my feet, dead or no."

Tony made no comeback after that. Instead Loki could feel his stare boring its way into his back. He refused to look at him though; he knew what he would see.

"You still want that," Tony deadpanned. He saw Loki's body twisting subtly, how uncomfortable he was, how angry. He felt a little ill himself. How quickly the evening could go sour. The ball was thrown halfheartedly to the other side of the room, bouncing off the wooden paneling and landing near Loki's feet. He stood up shortly after, taking the shallow set of stairs out of the room. "Sessions over for today," was all he mumbled.

* * *

The den was a quiet place, it was peaceful and warm, cozier then the other areas of the household. The ceiling was low and the fireplace made shadows dance on the walls. In a way it reminded Loki of home. Without Tony's constant jibes and sarcasm and looming eye, it was probably Loki's second favorite place to be, the seclusion of his room being the first. He moved himself closer to the flames, settling himself against the marble hearth. Tony may not be having the best time with him there, he may even be planning to take him in to SHEILD after what he'd just said, but for the moment, Loki could relax by the fire. This wasn't his ideal outcome by any stretch of the imagination, but compared to living under the rule of the Others and smuggling his way around Midgard, hidden and in poverty, this was the lap of luxury. Tony Stark excluded.

Loki closed his eyes, letting ideas come and go in his mind. He wondered how long he would stay there and where he would go next. He thought about the things Odin had said to him when he was banished, the way it felt to be sucked down into the Midgardian realm, the way the sun set just as beautifully from his new room as Asgard's sun had done when he was still a little prince.

Morning came and Loki found himself still in the den, curled around a pillow on the couch. He rubbed an eye and smoothed his hair, feeling incredibly put out. In fact, he felt angry, anxious even. His host was at the bar in the main livingroom, making something horrible with the blender, when he came through. He intended on heading straight to his room for the comfort of his own bed. "_Loo-ki_," Tony called from his mess at the bar top. It was the most annoying stretch on his name Loki had ever heard. He could only imagine that Tony meant for the sound to have that effect, as if he was mimicking a nagging housewife. He stopped in the center of the room, shaking a hand nervously at his side. "Yes, Tony?"

Tony smiled at the sound of his name and took a sip of the drink. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

Loki's chest tightened with frustration. Despite the gracious living arrangements he was still a mouse in a cat's house and Tony seemed to be soaking up every opportunity to get under his skin. He wasn't mistreated by any means, the man had gone as far as to fetch him fresh clothes, but the psychological warfare was different. That was the prison, that's where things could all fall apart. "My apologies for last night, I lost myself, I-"

"No, no. You were being truthful, don't hide that," Tony shook his head. "In fact I don't want anything _but_ the truth from you. You're kind of an evil son-of-a-bitch aren't you, so why play nice? Why even bother walking around here like you're a new person?"

Loki's face hardened, clutching at the air with his right hand. "You're really trying hard aren't you?"

Tony only shrugged as his guest continued.

"You clearly have the power here. You ask and I answer, you order and I obey. Fine." Loki tilted his head, running his tongue along his teeth. "I'm not without my manners, Tony, I was bought up as a proper man. I'm smart too, oh yes, I can see that you're trying to draw out whatever monster I have lurking inside me, but you see, that's kind of a problem," he laughed, taking steps backward towards the high windows. "If I raise my voice, if I throw a tantrum or let anything untoward happen, I go straight to SHEILD don't I." His words were slow and hard. He knew he was pushing his limits but damn it if he wasn't tired of living like a mouse.

"But you _do_ have a monster in you," Tony tipped his drink towards Loki, a small smile matching his curious eyes. He could see the shadow of Loki's former self, the monster they spoke of was practically shining through the seams. "I want to know what you want to do with him."

Loki glared at Tony from across the room, looking as if he was about to fight for his life.

"Come oon," Tony dashed away from the bar to take the spot in the room where Loki had stood. "Let's see this monster, I want to meet him, see if he's the same."

"You're joking," Loki replied, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Come to the gym with me, we can duke it out there. Come on," Tony coaxed, throwing his head towards the elevator.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You've got a lot of aggression and it looks like you're either about to punch me in the face or throw yourself out that window, it's understandable," he mused. "I've got these weird little shorts you can wear, I won't laugh, but you gotta wear them, besides, I'm done arguing with you."

* * *

Tony spared no expense and pampered himself when it came to fitness; high-end footwear, form fitting sweats, color that brought out his eyes. Loki was given a medium black tee and board shorts. It wasn't terrible, Tony decided, but he figured Loki was miserable in it so that made the difference. The once proud prince pinched the fabric of the orange and brown nylon, grimacing at the cheapness of it. "Where did you get these things?" He asked.

"A kid left them here." Tony answered as they entered the gym. He began to move the mats around to make proper space. It was funny to him how intimidating Loki had been just a week ago, back when he thought he was here to finish the job and take down the Avengers team. Back when he thought Loki was an all-powerful god. He remembered that even before the attack on New York, Loki had been acquiescent to an extent. It was obvious after the fact, when Loki had gone so willingly to the hellicarrier in order to infiltrate SHEILD and wreak havoc on board, but it went without saying that Prince Loki of Asgard had an obedient streak in him, no matter what kind of show he put on or how well he used his silver tongue. Maybe that was part of the reason he went so bat shit crazy back home, he wanted to be something more than what was in his own nature. Now he was just Loki, standing uncomfortably in his gym with a rain cloud over his head. Tony would laugh at the outfit if it had done anything to hinder Loki's appearance. He was loath to admit it but Loki wore it well.

"JARVIS will be recording all activity and he's highly sensitive to bullshit, he scares easily. That being said, you try any funny business and SHEILD is on their way, guns blazing. Also, I've got an Industries meeting online in t minus 60 minutes. Are we clear on those terms?"

Loki approached with a great lack of enthusiasm. "You've had JARVIS set like that since I arrived here," he said softly. Tony nodded, meeting Loki on the side of the mat. The former god looked towards the ocean view for a moment, smoothing out his hair and seeming to make some sort of decision. He followed Tony's backward steps to the center. "Are you sure about this?"

"I want to know what I'm dealing with."

* * *

People have had concerns with Tony so if he still needs work after this then by all means, I enjoy my Tony's well tailored if you know what I mean ;) (And for those of you waiting around for smut, hey, it's Fiction M for a reason. The build feels so good, does it not?)


End file.
